thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Occey "Salty" Cove
Occey "Salty" Cove is the District 4 Male whose district partner is Rivv Seassy . He is not finished. He's in my first generation tributes. Salty was created by WiressFan21 so don't use him without my permission. Basic Information Name: Occey "Salty" Cove Age: 15 District: 4 Gender: Male Personality: Salty isn't the normal Career. He's very protective trying to do everything he could to make sure his family was fine. However, to make people, they think he's scary '''and '''creepy because he killed the two people. Honestly, though, he's very nice as he would only kill someone if it had meaning. During the Hunger Games, he might get a little mean '''just because he wants to get home to help his brother. Weapons: Salty has been very trained with the '''trident ever since he was 6. He'd use it to kill fish and eat it for dinner. Salty's also got a hidden skill for throwing knives '''since he was able to kill some Peacekeepers using them. Finally, Salty knows how to use '''awls '''and capture prey using '''nets as he had to start using them so could catch fish for his family. Backstory: Salty didn't get his nickname for a random reason. He's extremely despicable and always creepy. When he was 6, he started fishing with his dad. He never decided to join the Career Academy because he hates everyone who thinks that they're special enough to join it. While fishing, Salty was never in the mood to capture the fish before he would kill it, he always wanted to use the trident to catch it. Normally, he wouldn't catch a lot of fish with the trident, rarely getting one each day. His dad kept telling him that he had to catch it first, then kill it, but Salty wouldn't listen. By the time he turned 9, his dad died. Both his dad and him were stuck in the middle of a storm and his dad fell into the water. Salty was screaming for hours and the storm died down. When the water cleared up, he pulled up his trident, which he kept in the water, and pulled up his dead dad. Salty was crying and left the body laying in the ocean. He went back to his home, telling his mom the news. Salty's mom was devastated and started blaming him. She punished Salty and eventually, had him on the verge of death. Salty couldn't take it anymore and shoved an awl into her throat. Her dead body fall down and behind Salty, were his three younger siblings crying. Salty didn't know what to do with Trident (6), Sea (4), or Cavie (2). He eventually came up with an idea to have him and Trident work with fishing while Sea and Cavie could have his grandparents watch them. The first week was frustrating as they caught no fish at all. Trident was about to give up when Salty told him his dad's trick. The next three months, the family was eating so much fish that they weren't even able to eat it all. One day, when Salty was 13, he came home to find that Sea, Cavie and his grandparents were murdered. Trident was freaking out and left Trident at home, crying. Salty walked down the all the streets, thinking when a Peacekeeper walked in front of him. Salty freaked out, right from the beginning he hated Peacekeepes. Salty shoved the trident into the Peacekeeper and released it once he was dead. Some kids in their yards started crying and one called him Salty. Salty freaked out, he ran away towards the fence and jumped over it, leaving everything behind. Then, he thought of his brother. He ran back home, finding Trident trying to commit suicide. Salty grabbed the knife from Trident's hand when suddenly, Peacekeepers knocked through their door and Salty chucked a knife into ones head. He was surprised how accurate he was and started using some others in the kitchen. Trident helped out and started throwing some tridents. Eventually, all the Peacekeepers were killed and Salty and Trident left their house. They've been roaming the streets, killing anyone who comes in their path. When Salty was 15, he was reaped for the Games. Trident was going to volunteer, but then freaked out and ran away. Strengths: Swimming, Accurate, Strong, Killing Weaknesses: Stealth, Climbing, Watching an Ally Die Height: 5'5 Participated Games ViniciusDeAssis1999's 109th_Hunger_Games Placing: __ out of 28th The Boy With The Pikachu Tattoo's Glass Games Placing: __ out of 24th. Trivia *His first name comes from an ocean, which is salty, thus getting his nickname. Category:Tributes Category:WiressFan21's Tributes Category:Characters Category:District 4 Category:Career Tribute Category:15 year olds Category:Males Category:Reaped